The present invention is related to compression clamps, and more particularly to compression clamps used in pipe connections.
Compression clamps are well known for connecting a section of pipe or tubing to a fitting. The current method is a metal band that is positioned and crimped onto the end of a pipe or tube to secure the tube to a fitting. The pipe may be plastic, such as polyethelyne cross linked (PEX), or another suitable material. The clamp is crimped using a specially designed tool. These clamps may be used in a wide variety of applications including recreational vehicles, manufactured homes, marine crafts, stick built homes, and beverage dispensing machines.
The proper positioning of the compression clamps on the pipe ends is important. Accordingly, the present clamps are designed to enhance the likelihood that the clamp will be properly positioned. One such clamp is sold by Stadler-Viega of Bedford, Mass. under the Pureflow trademark. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, this clamp 100 includes a shoulder 110 at one end 120 to provide a positive stop for the pipe 130 within the clamp. The clamp also defines a “witness window” 115 to permit visual observation and confirmation that the pipe is properly positioned within the clamp end against the flange 110. The flange 110 assists in properly positioning the clamp on the tube end.
Unfortunately, there are difficulties in the installation of conventional compression clamps. After a clamp is placed on the end of the pipe, it must be physically held in place until the fitting is inserted into the pipe and the clamp is compressed, which requires two hands. If this is not done, the clamp may fall off the tube or become incorrectly oriented on the tube and the fitting may slide out of the tube. This problem is exacerbated when the installation of a clamp is attempted in a tight space, because the user may only be able to reach the pipe and the clamp with one hand, leaving one or no hands to make the connection with an install tool.
Another difficulty is that conventional connectors like those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 require specially designed tools that surround the entire connector. This necessitates carrying a number of differently sized crimping tools to accommodate different pipe sizes. In order to reduce the need for multiple crimping tools, some manufacturers supply the connector with a crimping ear, for example, a U-shaped section extending outwardly from the connector that can be crimped with a conventional crimping tool. A single tool can crimp the ears of many different size pipes. However, especially under pressure and certain environmental conditions, these connectors have a tendency to leak in the area of the crimped ear.